


Exorcizamus Te

by Dafna536



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Monroe and Rosalee had found the way to drive out Jack The Ripper out of Renard's body. Quite unusual way.





	Exorcizamus Te

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exorcizamus te](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329766) by arrgentum. 



> Not betaed. And English is not my native language. Sorry for mistakes.

“Nick…”  
“No.”  
“Ni-i-ick!”  
“No!”  
“Nick, please!”  
“I’ve said it already – no!”  
“There’s no one except you! You’re the only Grimm in Portland and maybe in Oregon!”  
“Really? How about Trubel?”  
“And how do you imagine that?”  
“No, how do you imagine that?”  
“You owe him… He rescued you lots of times.”  
“Hank, do you realize what you’re asking for?”  
“Monroe and Rosalee consider it the only efficient cure.”  
“They should try and find another one.”  
“While Jack is capturing the Captain? How many more people should die?”  
There was a long pause.  
“Please, say something, Nick!”  
“I hate you.”  
“At last! Come on, mate, we have great things to do!”  
***  
A doorbell rang at the “Tea and spice shop” and Rosalee hastened to let smiling Griffin and gloomy Burkhard in. Nick was black as thunder and it took a lot of effort for the young Fuchsbau to force her face into a sorrowful smile. Nick could have dart off and change his mind …  
“Who’s there, Rosalee?” Monroe shouted from a storeroom. “Is it our ‘secret ingredient’?”  
Rosalee made big eyes at him. Eddie’s ingenuousness was sometimes just very …ingenious. Hank snorted joyfully, Nick clenched his fists nervously, his scowl deepened. It was obvious - he was on edge.   
“It is Nick and Hank,” Missis Monroe informed in an ariose voice and took Grimm’s hand in her own. She felt terribly awkward, so how should it felt for him?

Hank’s telephone vibrated with a message. “It’s Wu. They’re coming in a minute.”  
Rosalee nodded, feeling Nick’s hand twitched. “Let’s go. It’s almost ready.”

They entered the storeroom inhaling a thick fragrance of species and other ingredients, most people in their right mind would not want to know about. Monroe stayed focused, stirring slowly a mysterious concoction in a cauldron above a burner. He evaded meeting Nick’s eyes.   
“Give me another minute.”   
Hank smirked. “Oh, we are not in a hurry.”  
Rosalee joined her husband in the preparations, every now and then exchanging eloquent glances with Monroe. Nick was very busy looking something on his cell phone, despite the fact that the screen was constantly getting out.   
Five minutes later the doorbell rang again. Rosalee rushed to open the door. They heard muted men voices and after a moment, the young woman came running back into the storeroom uptight and a bit upset. She did not answer Monroe’s silent question, just drew closer to her husband, as if looking for support and protection.  
When sergeant Wu pushed the handcuffed Captain into the storeroom, it became clear that Jack was in charge of his body.

Nick had seen Sean Renard woged into Zauberbiest before, but even his wesen entity did not change his face so severely. Jack was not even trying to hide himself. Mad fire was glowing in the eyes of the possessed man, malicious smirk crooked his mouth, his gestures and gait were absolutely alien. The ghoulish creature was making dancing movements, impertinently winking at Rosalee.

“I’m coming for you, beauty!” Jack opened his mouth and made some lewd gestures with his tongue. “You’re even more glorious from the inside, I’m sure. It’s a pity you wouldn’t be able to see it!”  
Rosalee gave a quiet squeak. Monroe, not approving that kind of attention to his wife, made a prompt step closer to Jack and smashed him right to his forehead with a stone pestle, he used for pounding some grains.   
Jack fell on his back, causing panic in the storeroom. Fortunately, Captain’s scull proved to be sturdy enough and he had only lost his consciousness.

“It’s for the best.” Rosalee justified her husband’s temper. “He should be himself during the ejection.”

Wu swept his palm over his face. “I truly hope, Cap would remain sane and whole after all your … manipulations.”  
He got only sheepish shrugging for an answer. What guarantees could they talk about in such kind of business? Wu found a place in a corner and sat there, propping his head with his hands. His orient genes were actively inducing him into a passive contemplation.  
The Captain, laid down onto the couch by Nick and Hank, began to stir. He cursed for a start – it was no pleasure to be laying with cuffed hands under his back.   
“Sir? Is it you?” Hank inquired.  
“No, damn it! Empress Maria-Theresa!” Renard bristled. “Why the hell my head hurts so much?”  
Monroe looked very guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“Jack roughhoused, so we had to calm him down.” Hank stated vaguely. “And now we’re going to conjure him away.” His voice broke on the last words and Captain smelled a rat at once.  
“What did you come up with? Nick?”  
Nick who had been diligently trying to pretend he was not there, started at the sound of his name, and looked at the others with miserable anguish, calling for support.  
Rosalee had to take the rap. Despite her fear of Jack, she was not afraid of Sean. The young woman helped him to settle on the couch more comfortably, rearranging the cushions. Renard clenched his jaws so tight, his muscles became visible, and got ready to listen.  
“Well, the exile procedure is fairly specific. It requires a particular composition, weakening the bond between your body and Jack spirit, and you will need a Grimm… “ Rosalee paused, picking up the right words. “The disturbed parasite would strive to jump into the body of the expelling. But Grimms have the immunity.”  
Rosalee fell silent. Sean passed his gaze round the attendants.  
“Didn’t catch it. Where is the snag?”  
“Yeah, I’d like to know too,” Wu assented, he also didn’t know the details of the procedure. “You have faces like there’s coming something really filthy.”  
“Well … you would say…” Rosalee was at a loss.  
“In short,” Monroe ventured. “The procedure is called ‘Grimm’s kiss’. Not metaphorically – literally. I mean, you and Nick should…”

Wu broke his contemplation with a loud grunting. Nick was slowly turning green in his corner. Hank and Rosalee hid their eyes. Monroe smiled bluntly, ready to take the fire.  
“Enough!” Sean cut off the explications. “It’s not the way. We can’t… I can’t… It’s nonsense.”  
“Why nonsense?” Rosalee resented, aggrieved because of the sleepless night over books and half of the day, spent cooking incredibly complicated potion. “In some sense it is similar to what you had done for Juliette, when you wake her up from a coma.”   
“Don’t compare.” Renard hissed through his teeth. “Juliette is a lovely girl.”  
“You mean I am an unshaven freak!” Nick suddenly whirled up, remembering Juliette and his boss drooling at each other after the miracle awakening of the sleeping beauty.  
“Relax, buddy.” Hank put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Captain meant, it seemed a bit unnatural for him. Also, I’m not a homophobe.”   
“Thanks, Hank.” Sean said frigidly. “Indeed, I hold on traditional preferences.”  
“Great!” Nick’s voice was almost hysterical. “So everybody around here is straight and I’m the only inveterate bugger? Call Trubel then! Let’s find out everything about her sexual preferences!”   
Monroe almost overturned the cauldron with the precious concoction, which had cost them a dozen of very expensive ingredients and half of his month earnings. Wu put in his best licks not to gaggle out loud, Hank and Rosalee rushed to soothe the raging Grimm.  
“And there is no other option?” Renards asked gloomily, his glare doomed and dreary.  
He got only silence for an answer.

“Let’s just get it done.” Nick growled crossly.   
“That’s the spirit I like!” Monroe recapped cheerfully.  
“May we clarify?” Sean inquired warily. “We should drink the potion and kiss each other then?”  
Monroe scratched his beard fussily. Hank and Wu pricked their ears. Nick held his breath. Rosalee again was first to answer.  
“The thing is – this parasite’s exiling process is simple, but not fast. The concoction, we will smear Nick’s lips with before … the kissing is activating through intent … rubbing.” Her cheeks were practically scarlet. “As Jack start off leaving your body, you could stop the process. Unable to find another vessel, he would have to get away to where he came from. Of course we will vacate the room and will be waiting outside.”  
Captain Renard was listening to the details quite calmly; just a twitching muscle on his cheek was betraying him, exposing his emotional state. Burkhardt followed his boss’s example – he pulled himself together and was pretending, it was not of his concern. Monroe was enthusiastically exploring a label on a random jar, he had taken from a closest shelf. Hank and Wu were hard to look at, they were both bewailing, that this marvelous rite could not be owerwatched or at least recorded on a videotape.   
“Does it have any side effects?” Nick asked abruptly. Both ‘healers’ exchanged puzzled looks and shrugged. 

“Fine, and now I’m a Guinea pig!” Nick wound up again, but was cut off by Captain’s grave glare. They both seemed to consider this idea very, very doubtful.   
“Well, let’s get it started!” Rosalee made a lavish scoop of the thick yellowish paste. “Relax, Nick, it’s not poisonous.”  
Nick was going to say that the poisonousness had tended to be the least frightening thing of all. But at the same moment a warm and greasy thing flopped onto his lips, calling up the memories of cod-liver oil spoons, Aunt Marie crammed him in his childhood. Rosalee thoroughly smeared the compound over the Grimm’s lips. 

“Done.”   
The simple word felt like a sentence. Redundant bystanders came out of the room. Hank winked for goodbye and gave Nick a thumb. Burkhardt felt nauseous. He came on his rigid legs to the couch, where Sean was laying, and sat down next to him.  
“I…” Renard began but Nick stopped him with a wave of his hand.  
“Don’t or I wouldn’t be able to do it even for a sake of a hundred wesen women.”  
Captain gulped loudly. Not closing his eyes, Nick drew closer to Sean’s face, breathed in more air to his lungs and clinged to Captain’s lips. At first, the feelings of the contact through the layer of jellied salve were rarely disgusting. However, the Grimm was diligently rubbing Renard’s lips with his own, implementing some kind of a massage. He tried imagining Juliette in the place of his boss, but boggled, thinking that due to the weirdness of the going-on, he would not be able to kiss his girlfriend afterwards without recalling this memory.   
A couple of minutes later the ointment started to soak into and warm up his lips. At the same time, Nick realized the Captain was responding him. It could been taken for an aspiration to get rid of the parasite, but his actions were somewhat too… sensual. It seemed Renard got the taste of it. Nick was about to pull away, but assumed in this case they would have to start it all over again.  
He chose the lesser of two evils. He doubled his efforts. 

When a guttural moan, came out of Renard’s chest, Nick had gladly thought: “That’s it!” But it was a false alarm. The Grimm himself felt his jeans becoming tighter with every minute and couldn’t determine his own thoughts of that little fact. So he focused on their perverted exorcism. To make it more convenient, he saddled the half-laying Captain without breaking the contact.  
The couch under them was treacherously creaking and Burkhardt felt a cold sweat on his back at the thought of what people in the other room were imagining now. To make it more difficult his hardened groin met a suspicious bulge in Renard’s pants. It could have been the last drop, but Sean hogged suddenly, flinched back, his face got distorted, giving away the control to Jack.  
Bloodthirsty maniac looked at Grimm wonderingly, winced and cried out painfully. A dark column of smoke burst out of his throat, floated around the room and banged into the floor, leaving burned stains on the floorboards.

He was still saddling the Captain, embracing his unconscious body when the passive-exorcists-team came cautiously into the room. 

“Not a word,” Nick warned, there was something in his eyes that even Hank, smirking happily, choked on his comments.   
***

Juliette had been fashing herself with her “little Hexenbiest problem” for a while now and didn’t know whom to turn to. Any way you slice it, Sean Renard was the best option. She was very worried that Nick seemed to suspect something. They became estranged in the last days.

Standing on the Renard’s doorstep, she carefully weighed all pros and cons again, and pressed the bell button. The host it seemed was very reluctant to open the door, but she was very persistent and seconded the bell rings with loud banging. Finally, Renard let her in.

Juliette sized him up absently, noticing his disheveled look, as if he had just climbed out of the bed and considering the hour he wasn’t there alone. She didn’t really care. Juliette opened her mouth to tell the outgrown Zauberbiest exhactly what she thinks about his mother’s potion skills, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she espied Nick, tiptoeing towards the door, his shirt undone, no belt and boots in his hands.

Stunned witch was shifting his gaze from one man to another, blinking stupidly and opening her mouth silently like a fish on a shore.

“You see, Juliette,” Renard spoke carefully. “Side effects…”


End file.
